


Sucking Your Cock While My Clueless Boyfriend Is On The Phone

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [33]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, BF Never Finds Out, Big Balls, Cheating, Deepthroat, F/M, Facial, Intense Suckong, Oral, Pretending To Suck on Lolipop, big dick, big load, blowjob, cum on face, facefuck, gagging, gwa, huge cock, on the phone, script offer, sloppy blowjob, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: This sexy slut knows how to suck a cock and loooves a big dick. Her boyfriend calls out of nowehere while she's sucking you off and she decides to pick it up, never stopping sucking your cock however, and whispering to you dirty words here and there. Her Boyfriend is totally clueless and is convinced that she is just sucking on a lolipop.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 3





	Sucking Your Cock While My Clueless Boyfriend Is On The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements are welcome.
> 
> Any SFX is optional.
> 
> This a little older script of mine, may not be the same as my recent ones writing wise.

Some notes for the performer/reader:

[P] before line means shes speaking to the boyfriend on the phone, [L] means she's speaking to the listener.

\-----------------------------------------

[Audio starts with gentle/passionate sucking and moaning sounds, as if she's enjoying the best dessert ever - for about 10 seconds]

Mmm you have such a great cock..

[Some licking/sucking & moaning sounds]

Oh yea, you do..

I haven't had one like this in awhile..

It's so big and hard..

And fat.. 

You could easily beat my face up with this thing, it's so huge..

[Gentle face slaps or tongue slaps]

God, and look at those balls..

I love how meaty and full they are..

[Moan] Holy shit, they're bigger than my hand..

[Giggle]

[Some licking/sucking sounds & moaning again]

I could worship it for you all day.. if you asked me to..

[A little, just a little more intense sucking for a little bit, she's starting to really get into it now]

[Interrupted, phone ringing/vibrating sound]

Hold on, lemme check who it is..

[She whispers this line with a little giggle] Oh shit, it's my boyfriend!

I forgot I was supposed to call him like an hour ago or something fuck..

He thinks I'm at my parents..

Do you mind if I pickup?

No no no, don't go anywhere, it's fine, stay..

Just let me talk to him real quick.. and I'll keep sucking you..

Nah, he won't even notice, trust me.

Watch this.

[P] Hey babe..

[She's sucking cock]

[P] Yeah I know I was supposed to call, my bad, I was just umm..

[Cock kiss]

[P] I was just helping my mom with something and then I completely forgot I was supposed to call you..

[P] I'm sorry..

[She's sucking cock for a little bit]

[P] You're not mad at me, are you?

[She's sucking again]

[P] Huh?

[P] Oh what are those sounds? What sounds?

[She keep sucking]

[P] Oh these?

[Louder/more intense sucking sounds]

[P] That's just me sucking on my lolipop..

[P] Yea, you know my mom always got plenty of these in her house..

[She's sucking more intensively now]

[P] Oh yeah, it's really, *really* tasty..

[Kisses]

[P] It's so sweet.. and hard..

[P] The lolipop.

[She continues to suck]

[P] Hm?

[She keeps sucking]

[P] Oh, yea, it's one of those big lolipop that you can just suck.. and suck..

[P] Until you're tired of it and eventually you save it for later..

[P] Mmm but you know me, I could never get bored of having something sweet in my mouth..

[More intense sucking for a little while]

[P] Huh?

[P] Wait a second babe, I gotta look something up real quick..

[L] [Whisper] Gosh, he's so fucking clueless 

[L] [Giggle]

[L] [Whisper] Your cock is amazing but I need to get at these balls aswell..

[P] Okay, I'm back..

[She's licking/sucking balls]

[P] So what am I doing right now besides licking and sucking on my lolipop?

[P] Well..

[More licking/sucking balls]

[P] I'm just watching my dad getting excited over this football game..

[P] Can you hear him? Here, I'll try to get my phone closer to him..

[Intense sucking sounds with moaning]

[L] [Whisper] Fuck.. such a great cock..

[L] [Whisper] If only my boyfriend knew what I was really doing right now.. 

[L] [Giggle]

[Intense sucking sounds for a little while]

[L] [Whisper] Lemme grab my phone again before he suspects anything..

[P] So, did you hear him?

[Continue blowjob]

[P] My phone must be bad then.. I thought you would hear how he yells and stuff everytime they score..

[Continue blowjob]

[L] [Whisper] Mmm do you like it when I lay flat on my stomach and then stick my ass up like that for you?

[P] What? No baby, I didn't say anything..

[Continue blowjob]

[P] No, it must be this phone..

[P] I think I may need a new one..

[P] Maybe you can gift me a new iphone for my birthsday, you said you didn't know what to give me right? 

[Continue blowjob]

[L] [Whisper] Oh yea, grab my hair baby.. push me down on you..

[P] What? You heard something again?

[P] See what I'm saying-

[Facefucking sounds for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

[P] And now you hear a bunch of unexplained noises?

[P] Damn it, my friend told me the same thing when we talked..

[P] It's too bad, I really liked this phone..

[L] [Whisper] Come on, keep facefucking me..

[More facefucking]

[P] Anyways.. you can still hear me, right?

[Continue blowjob, without facefucking but with intense sucking]

[P] Gosh, my bad.. I really like the way this lolipop taste..

[P] I just wanna suck it so hard right now..

[P] And try to finish it..

[P] Anyways.. how was your day babe? Anything cool happened? 

[P] Tell me about it while I'm gonna try to finish this lolipop..

[She's sucking the cock pretty intensively for a while, while pretending to listen to the boyfriend by giving him the "yhym", "mhm" sounds every now and then]

[Mouth pop sound]

[P] Damn, that sucks.. I thought out of us two atleast *YOU* had some fun today..

[Wet licking sounds]

[L] [Whisper] Do you like when I lick you up and down like that with my wet tongue?

[P] What's that babe?

[More wet licking sounds]

[P] Oh, you like the sounds I'm making? Really?

[L] [Whispery/quiet giggle]

[L] [Whisper] God, he has no idea whatsoever..

[P] What do you like about them?

[Sucking again]

[P] You like how wet my mouth and tongue sounds when I lick and suck on this co- 

[She clears her throat] Lolipop?

[Continue sucking intensively]

[P] Does it like.. turn you on or something?

[Continue sucking intensively]

[P] Cause I know you have a dirty mind..

[P] You probably picture me sucking a hard, juicy cock right now, don't you babe..

[Giggle]

[Continue sucking intensively]

[P] Well, maybe I am?

[P] I mean.. what if I lied and I'm not even at my parents right now?

[P] And you're listening to me sucking off some cute guy?

[Now shes sucking gently again]

[P] I'm kidding obviously, why would I ever do that to you?

[P] You treat me way too good baby.. I would never cheat on you..

[She continues sucking]

[P] Plus.. your dick is just right for me, I don't think I could possibly find a better one than yours..

[L] [Whisper] Even doe I just did..

[She continues sucking]

[P] You want to hear me do some crazy mouth sounds for you?

[P] Wait, you want me to suck on my lolipop like it was your cock?

[L] [Whisper] Holy shit, do you hear this?

[P] You want me to do it sloppy too?

[P] Mmm baby.. it really does turn you on, doesn't it..

[P] Would you like me to.. do some deepthroating sounds for you too?

[P] Oh yea, this thing is long enough for me to shove it down my throat *and* make me gag on it, don't worry..

[P] Mmm alright then.. let me see what I can do for you babe..

[L] [Whisper] Are you ready for this? I'm gonna suck this big cock so goddamn hard and sloppy and then shove it deep down my throat and gag on it..

[L] [Whisper] And then I'll make you cum on my face..

[L] [Whisper] About time? I know right? I'm sorry, I didn't know my boyfriend would talk to me for this long..

[L] [Whisper] next time it will just be you, me and your cock, I promise..

[L] [Whisper] mmm and I'll even let you bang that tight pussy.. however you want..

[P] Oh I'm sorry, I think something happened to the call, I couldn't hear you anymore..

[P] Are you still there?

[P] Okay, so you want to hear those sounds, right?

[P] You want me to suck that cock for you?

[P] Mmm.. I'll be a good girlfriend then..

[P] Are you ready babe? I'll try my best to make it sound like a real blowjob..

[P] here I go..

[Really intense & passionate & sloppy blowjob, with deeptroating here and there, with occasional gagging sounds, for a good 1 minute or something]

[Mouth pop sound]

[P] How was that huh? 

[P] Do you want more?

[P] Oh yea, I can keep going..

[L] [Whisper] My lolipop didn't cum yet afterall, did it? 

[L] [Giggle]

[Really intense & passionate & sloppy blowjob continues again for a little while]

[L] [Whisper] Are you getting closer?

[L] [Whisper] Just let me know when you're gonna cum, I want you to cover my face with all that hot jizz..

[P] Babe, are you still listening? I'm gonna keep going until I finish this lolipop okay?

[P] I'm almost done with it..

[Really intense & passionate & sloppy blowjob continues again for a little while again]

[L] [Whisper] Are you gonna cum now? Yea?

[L] [Whisper] Don't worry, I'll suck it right out of you.. just let me know when you're on the edge..

[Really intense & passionate & sloppy blowjob continues again for a little while while she encourages the guy to let it go by moaning and doing the "mhm" with every suck]

[Mouth pop sound, she's done with bj]

[She forgets about her boyfriend and just speaks outloud now]

Oh my god, give it to me, cum all over me, cum on my face!

Yes! Give me that fat fucking load! Cover me with it!

Mmm.. that's it..

There you go..

Fuck.. what a nice creamy load..

My face looks so pretty with it..

[Giggle] You even got some in my hair..

It's fine doe, I like it everywhere..

[Whisper] Oh shoot!

[P] Babe? Are you still there?

[P] I'm so sorry, I just.. I got lost in the moment and..

[P] I just really got into it and I thought I was sucking your cock for real and then..

[P] You know how much I like it when you nut all over my face, lips and hair and..

[P] I don't know, I thought you'd think it was sexy and..

[P] You did?

[P] And now you want me to come back home asap? 

[P] Oh I see.. you want me to take care of you and do you the same way I did this little lucky lolipop?

[P] [Giggle]

[L] [Whisper] Oh my god, I can't believe he still didn't realize what the fuck just happened, he's so off..

[P] Well then.. I'll be back in the next.. 2 or 3 hours.. and then we can have some fun, if you want to..

[L] [Whisper] Oh yea, that's right, I'm not done with this cock yet..

[P] Yeah, I just want to spend a little more time with my parents still..

[P] You know they missed their daughter..

[L] [Whisper] I want you inside of me, right now..

[P] Okay babe, I'm gonna call you later..

[P] Yeah, my mom just asked me to take a look at some new dress she bought recently.

[P] I'l ltalk to you later, okay?

[P] Love you babe..

[Quick kisses]

[P] Byeee

[Giggle]

He was so fucking clueless..

C'mere.. I need you to stretch my pussy now..


End file.
